


Silhouette of Love

by JOSSAVILL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, kuroyachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Relationships: Kuroo Testurou & Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Silhouette of Love

… 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦. 𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯.

But you lied— along with the wind of the last summer night, you left me with nothing but the cold. I am freezing.

The changing seasons did not wait for you to come back— but I am, still. I looked for you everywhere, I could only find you in photographs. At least there you remained, smiling.

Again and again, I try to follow your trails. The little things you were. I see your silhouette from the corner of my eye.

I’ve been running. After you. After the wind. I couldn’t keep up. I’ve been every place you were, still, none of you did I find.

“You need to stop ruining your life, Kuro.”

Kenma never understood. To lose someone, he never had. It was so easy for him to tell me to forget about you. He never knew what it’s like to remember you.

“I’m waiting for her to come back.”

It irks me to my bones when he looks at me with pity in his eyes.

“𝘚𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰— 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳.”

The season has changed yet again, still your photographs remain the same. Your smiling face never faded. Your voice is still the sweetest in my head.


End file.
